They Sicken of the Calm, Who Knew the Storm
by Champion Jack
Summary: Brendan took down Teams Aqua and Magma, battled the ancient Groudon and Kyogre, defeated the Elite Four, and dethroned the Champion. He thought nothing could be as heart-racing. He's about to be proven wrong when May invites him to watch a meteor shower.


**They Sicken of the Calm, Who Knew the Storm**

So this is my first Hoennshipping, hell, this is my first Shipping story in general. This is my first time writing anything like this, so I'd like you guys to tell me whether it was good or not.

This is Hoennshipping, a.k.a Brendan and May, don't like it, leave. Keep in mind, though, that this May is from the games, not the anime, which is why she has the Pokemon she has.

Anyway, on to the story.

EDIT 9/01/2011-Thanks to a review from fellow author JapanDreamer09, I went back and fixed this thing up a little. Hope you like the edits I made.

* * *

><p><em>Brendan...<em> a voice whispered in my head. There was the sound of tapping against glass, before the voice spoke again. _Brendan...Brendan, wake up._

I groaned and turned onto my side. "Just five more minutes, Mom..."

The voice in my head sighed, then shouted, _BRENDAN!_

I jumped and fell out of my bed, landing upside down. I jumped back up, but not without difficulty, as the sheets were wrapped around my legs. I kicked them off and looked around my darkened room, and saw only my Gardevoir, standing by my window, looking at me. "Gardevoir, why'd you wake me up?" I glanced at my clock. "It's two in the morning!"

She spoke through telepathy. _There's someone throwing rocks at your window. I think it's May._

I cocked an eye brow. I walked over to the window of my two story bedroom and Gardevoir stepped aside to let me pass. I opened it and stuck my head out, scanning the ground below.

"Psst! Brendan, down here!"

I looked down, and there was May, crouching by the bushes below. "What are you doing here?"

"Come down here, I have to tell you something."

"Why? Just tell me now."

"Just get down here!"

"...Alright." I quickly dressed into my new green and orange outfit and my trademark hat, then went to stand next to Gardevoir. "Gardevoir, could you Teleport me down there?"

_Of course. _She closed her eyes. There was a rippling of the air around us, for a split-second there was nothing, then we were suddenly standing outside, right next to May, who wore a green and orange outfit similar to mine. She jumped when we appeared, then sighed.

"I really have to get used to that."

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?"

I couldn't be sure, it was dark, but it seemed like she blushed. "I, um...There's going to be a meteor shower tonight." She checked her PokeNav. "In about an hour and a half, in fact." She hesitated, and I could have sworn she _was _blushing. "I was, um...wondering if you wanted to, uh...go see it? With me?"

I looked at her, then nodded. "Sounds nice. So, we gonna watch it here?"

She shook hear head, blush gone. Maybe I just imagined it. "Actually, I was thinking we oughta go to Meteor Falls. I heard that's where they'll be more easily seen. Plus, it's _Meteor _Falls, so it seems kinda fitting."

I thought it over. Meteor Falls was some distance north of Rustboro City. We were all the way in Littleroot Town. When I had first started my journey, it took me about a week traveling on foot to get to Rustboro City, and when I had gone from Meteor Falls to Rustboro, it took me about a day. So, about eight days traveling on foot to get to Meteor Falls. Flying there would drastically shorten the time, given the fact that we would go over the areas that previously I could only traverse on foot. We would have to travel for a long time to get to Meteor Falls. I estimated it would take about a two hours, an hour and a half, at the least. Hmm...

"Okay, let's go."

"Great! Let's not waste time! Go, Tropius!" May's Tropius came out of it's Pokeball in front of us, and stretched its wings.

I recalled Gardevoir, place her Pokeball on my belt, the took another one and called out the Pokemon within. He came out in a brief flash of light and stretched his red, wedge-shaped wings. I hopped onto his back and said, "Salamence, to Meteor Falls."

"Let's go, Tropius!"

Salamence and May's Tropius flapped their wings and lifted off, flying northwest.

As May and I flew side by side, the wind whipped pleasantly at my face, and I took the time to reflect on my recent adventures. I had started my journey as a Trainer in Littleroot Town, after having moved there from Johto. I had rescued May's father, Professor Birch, from a wild Poochyena with the help of a Mudkip that had been in the Professor's bag, which was later given to me as thanks for helping him and gave me five extra Pokeballs to catch other Pokemon with and a Pokedex before I set off. I traveled throughout the Hoenn region, challenging the Gym Leader for their badges-Roxanne of Rustboro for the Stone Badge, Brawly of Dewford for the Knuckle Badge, Wattson of Mauville for the Dynamo Badge, Flannery of Lavaridge for the Heat Badge, my own father, Norman, of Petalburg for the Balance Badge, Winona of Fortree for the Feather Badge, twins Tate and Liza of Mossdeep for the Mind Badge, and finally Juan of Sootopolis, who had replaced Wallace when he became the Champion, for the Rain Badge- and the occasional Contest. Along the way, May, daughter of Professor Birch, and I met up occasionally and battled. I always managed to beat her, but she never let it keep her down. I always admired that. Which is probably why I started to feel more for her every encounter. As I traveled, I usually found myself hoping to run into her again, if only to see her once more.

Actually, yeah, there's no probably, I did start to feel more for her. Much more.

My feelings only escalated every time we came across one another. May was always so happy to see me. Her face would light up and she would give me a big hug. I always hoped that maybe she reciprocated my feelings for her, but she was always a cheerful, kindred spirit, and I figured that was just her way of greeting a friend. That thought kinda brought me down, but she immediately brought a smile to my face when I saw. She just has that effect on me.

May's journey may have been happy-go-lucky, but not so for me. Somehow, I got caught up in between two evil groups, Team Aqua and Team Magma. After several encounters with the lower-ranking grunts in Petalburg Woods, in the Oceanic Museum in Slateport City, the Weather Institute outside of Fortree City, the Mossdeep Space Center, and at other locales. I finally battled against their leaders, Archie and Maxie, on Mt. Chimney and the Seafloor Cavern, and tag-teamed with Steven, the former Champion, against Maxie and one of his Lieutenants at the Space Center. They had awakened the legendary Pokemon Groudon and Kyogre, but when they started fighting each other, the Pokemon proved to cause massive collateral damage in the form of not-so-natural disasters. Seeing this after emerging from the Seafloor Cavern, the two had a change of heart and made peace with one another, after which I traveled to the top of Sky Pillar and awoke Rayquaza, who stopped the fighting of the two behemoths, just like the legends said he did.

After acquiring all of the Badges, I was allowed to battle the Elite Four without having to compete in the Pokemon League Tournament because of my "honorary actions in preventing the Hoenn region being destroyed by the titanic battle between Groudon and Kyogre", to quote the Pokemon Association's President. By some lucky miracle, I defeated the Elite Four and battled Wallace. In a long, fierce battle, my Pokemon were exhausted, and on the brink of collapse. So were Wallace's Pokemon, for that matter. What actually won me the Championship was when my Gardevoir used Thunderbolt on his Milotic, paralyzing it, then a Focus Punch from my Swampert when it was too slow to evade.

So, now I'm the Champion of the Hoenn region. But after returning home, something odd happened. After all I had done, stopping two ancient Pokemon from destroying the region and becoming Champion, everything seemed to slow down. Everything suddenly got... boring. Nothing could measure up to the exhilaration of my accomplishments, not even the constant battles with challengers to my title. I sighed, and snapped out of my thoughts when May said, "We're here!"

I looked up. The rocky exterior of Meteor Falls were a short distance away. I nodded and pointed out a flat clearing surrounded by trees at the top of hill, at the base of the landmark to land on. The ghostly illumination from the moon spilled on the face of the rocks that made Meteor Falls, allowing us to see the clearing clearly. I directed Salamence to land, May touching down before me. We jumped off our Pokemon. A I jumped off of Salamence, I looked over at her. Her orange blouse fit her rather snugly, framing her body kinda...nicely. My eyes trailed down her slender form, to the yellow pack hanging from her waist, then down to her-

I tore my gaze away, and Salamence gave me a worried look. "It's okay, Salamence. It's okay."

We opted not to recall our Pokemon, and sat down on a hill.

"So when's the meteor shower going to start?" I asked her.

She checked her PokeNav before responding. "In just a few minutes."

I nodded and we stared at the pinpoints of lights above that were the stars, and at the full moon. I looked around, noticing that, at any other moment, anyone would have considered the scenery to be romantic. I certainly thought it was. It was then that I began to wonder whether there were any ulterior motive to May bringing me her. I shook that out of my head, though, it was just wishful thinking. I never knew May to be the kind to have a hidden agenda.

I glanced over at May, and noticed how the moonlight fell on her face, her hair framing it, making her seem a lot more beautiful than usual. I breathed, and she looked at me. "What's wrong?"

I quickly looked away. "N-nothing." I was sure I was blushing.

She shrugged and looked back up at the sky.

"Hey, maybe our Pokemon will want to see this," I suggested.

"Good idea!"

We stood and sent out our Pokemon. My Swampert, Swellow, Gardevoir, Rhydon, Raichu, and May's Blaziken, Ludicolo, Pelipper appeared, and they sat down together, Gardevoir explaining to them and what was happening. I then noticed a new Pokemon. "Hey, you caught an Eevee!"

"I actually didn't catch her. She hatched from an egg that this nice guy at a day care gave me, as thanks for preventing thieves from stealing all the eggs there."

Her Eevee seemed a little nervous around my Pokemon, probably because they were pretty big. She seemed especially intimidated by Rhydon and Salamence. She hid behind Blaziken's legs until Gardevoir convinced her that my Pokemon wouldn't harm her, and Eevee timidly stepped out from behind Blaziken, slowly approaching Raichu, the smallest of my Pokemon. I smiled and turned to see that May had already sat back down and sat down as well. I looked up just as a pinpoint of light streaked across the night sky.

"Oh, it's starting!" May announced.

At first, one meteor flew by at a time, then two, three, and finally, there countless meteors zooming across the sky.

"It's...it's so..." May began.

I looked at her when she spoke, and was rendered speechless. The meteor gave off bits of lights as they passed overhead, and every time it happened, May's face was illuminated for a split-second. But in those split-second, I saw her in a different light (pun unintended). She was, for lack of a better word... "Beautiful..." I murmured.

She looked at me, and under the fleeting light of the meteors, I could she she was blushing. "I, um, I was going to say...romantic," she finished quietly.

I blushed a bit at the implications of her words. "R...romantic?"

"Yeah. Don't you think so, too?" She gave a small smile and blushed deeper.

I was speechless and blushed a little more. My heart was thumping, my pulse quickening. That hadn't happened in so long. Since I dethroned Wallace, in fact, two months ago. I hadn't expected it to happen again anytime soon. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I closed it, swallowed, then spoke. "So...was this why you brought me here? To...tell me?"

She looked down. "Y..yes," she murmured.

"Hey, there's no need to be embarrassed." I could feel myself heat up a bit at what I was going to say: I was about to reveal my true feelings for her.

She looked up, the blush dominating her face. "Huh?"

I smiled, elated that my feelings for her were mutual. "I feel the same way."

Her face twisted in confusion for a second, then lit up. "R-really?"

I nodded. "Since about the time we battled outside of Fortree City. I did think you were really pretty when we first met on Route 103. But I started to feel more for you every time we met up and battled."

"And you beat me," she added.

We laughed. I glanced back at the Pokemon, who also seemed in awe of the meteor shower, especially Eevee. Her eyes were shining in admiration of the falling stars. I looked back at May and saw how she watched me with a hopeful look in her eyes. Then, with the meteors still falling above, we slowly started leaning in. I gotta admit, the scenery was perfect for this moment. The streaking meteors, the soft moonlight casting it's pale glow down, illuminating the clearing all around us, even the few Volbeat that I just noticed buzzing overhead, their tiny lights making this even more romantic.

My heart was absolutely racing now. The feeling was strange now, as it hadn't happened in a while now. I had thought it would never happen again.

Guess May proved me wrong.

Our lips finally met when a particularly large meteor passed by. It seemed as though my heart was ready to burst from my chest. A thousand thoughts and questions streaked through my mind much like the celestial objects up above-How long has she felt like this? Did she really plan all of this, just to tell me how she felt? Is this love? And most importantly-What happens next?

We stayed like that, lips locked together, for a full minute, before we had to pull away for air. We were both breathing heavily, and I knew that I was definitely blushing, probably as much as she was. But looking at May, I knew that wouldn't be possible. She was so red in the face, she looked like a Tamato Berry. I was about to say so, bu t decided against it; it likely would have ruined the moment, so I simply remained quiet. She smiled, the blush fading a little. I smiled back, then glanced back at the Pokemon when I heard them stir.

They were watching us, some of them talking to each other, grinning. At the front were my Swampert and her Blaziken. They stood side by side, and they shared a knowing smile, almost as if they had planned this. I actually wouldn't put it past Swampert, he always was quite the joker. Gardevoir had her hands clasped together, and she, too, was smiling, head down and eyes closed. She probably knew this was going to happen. Maybe she also helped May plan this.

Looking back at May, I scooted closer to her and entwined my fingers with hers. "So, does this make us a couple now?"

"I...I guess it does."

We sat there, holding hands, watching the meteor shower as it slowed, and eventually stopped. Despite this, we remained there, simply looking skywards, at the beautiful night sky. Some time later, I don't remember exactly how much, we finally stood up, not letting go of each others hands as we did so.

"What time is it?" I asked.

She retrieved the PokeNav from her hip pack and flipped it open. "Oh, wow, it's almost six thirty!"

"We really should get going back now. I don't want my mom finding out I snuck out. Although I don't know why she gets so mad. I'm the Champion, after all, I think that deserves at least a later curfew. "

"Yeah, I guess it does," May laughed.

We recalled our Pokemon, and I was about to climb onto Salamence when I noticed that May had also recalled her Tropius. "Aren't you gonna fly on your Tropius?"

"I, um, I was thinking, maybe I could...ride, with you?" She blushed a little, and I found it downright adorable.

"Sure, hop on."

She walked over a swung a leg over Salamence's neck, sitting behind me.

"Okay, Salamence, let's go back home. But try not to go too fast, we have an extra passenger."

He nodded and took off. Once we were quite some distance up into the air, and Rustboro was in sight, May's arms crept around my waist. I tensed a little at the unfamiliar contact, but then relaxed. May rested her head against my back and sighed contentedly.

The sun had now started to rise, and with its golden, early-morning rays washing over us, we flew back, to our home.


End file.
